Totally Spaced Out/References
*At the end, Mark takes Happy Peppy Gary and Betty back to his home world, in a Smack-A-Mole game, so it would seem obvious that by School's Out: The Musical! he has FINALLY mastered it, but it doesn't show up. *This is the second "Spaced Out" episode. The third one would be So Totally Spaced Out. *The "Get Ready For This" sound-alike that played in the arena was later used in the ChalkZone episode "Lost in ChalkZone". This is the second time a music cue from The Fairly OddParents was re-used in ChalkZone, the first time being the first music cue in "The Fairly OddParents! (episode)" being played in "Future Zone". Like The Fairly OddParents, ChalkZone also initially started out as a series of shorts on Oh Yeah! Cartoons and shares a number of staff members with The Fairly OddParents. Guy Moon composed both shows. *This episode, along with "The Switch Glitch", aired 3 days after the 9/11 attacks. It did not air in the United States until July 2002. *''Vicky'' - "Help me, Mark Chang! You're my only hope!" - When Cosmo sends Mark Chang the fake message and Vicky says this, it is a parody of Star Wars: A New Hope, where Princess Leia's message says "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope!". *When Mark and Timmy were in the arena, a parody of the song "Get Ready For This" plays. * Donny and Marie Osmond - Happy Peppy Gary and Betty are allusions to the famous entertainers. * Mortal Kombat - "Death Combat" is a reference to the fighting video game franchise. * FedEx - Federation Express is a pun on Federal Express, or FedEx. * Whack-A-Mole - The Smack-A-Mole game is a parody of the Whack-A-Mole game (The only difference there is no message relating to the endangerment of moles in the Whack-A-Mole game). *In Totally Spaced Out, Mark Chang says that fat-free soy cubes are too healthy and shows disgust toward them. But later in Just Desserts, he says that spinach is a delicacy. *When Mark wants to fight with Timmy, he calls it "Dijifat" but he then says that he sneezed and it's called "Death Combat", but then when he surrenders he calls it "Dijifat" again. *Wanda says that Timmy wore his Crash Nebula suit last time he was on Yugopotamia, but he wasn't on the Yugopotamian planet until this episode. *When Mark first bumps into Pink the Polar Bear, and all we see is his leg, it resembles a realistic furry polar bear's leg. But in the next shot when we see Pink in full view, he is merely a white teddy bear. *When the kids chant, "You have a funny head!", their lips move only the first time they say it. :Erik: Radioactive waste! :Jeff: Dude, that's the best kind of waste there is. My parents only get me medical waste! ---- :Jeff, Eric, and Mark: ROAAAD TRIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!! ---- :Mark: (in Learnatorium, traumatized with what he sees around him) AAAH! Those colours! Those Animals! (screams) :Timmy: (holds plats in front of Mark) Fat free soy cubes? :Mark: (screams in fear) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too healthy!! (runs away) : : :Timmy Turner: Hey man, she's not my woman, ok? She's my babysitter and once I'm 16 you can have her back for good! :Mark Chang: Six years?! This birthday stinks... :Timmy Turner: Well, I do feel bad spoiling your big day so I will give you two gifts! One, I will spare your life! :Mark Chang: Okay. :Timmy Turner: And two... (Timmy ponders for a little while) Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes